


My Dark Lady

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship, Muggle torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione insists on spying and becoming close to Voldemort, to prove she's genuine she has to torture an old Primary School peer and then later to sleep with him.





	My Dark Lady

Her first Crucio was on a girl she went to Primary School with. Belinda Leadbetter, a muggle of little brain but big breasts she thought she was there to have sex with the Master of the house.

Blood had formed at the base of Leadbetter’s throat! They’re still in the midst of her initiation, it was to see if she’d had what it took. She had to  _ take _ pain as well as  _ give _ it. 

Her tormentor watched in horror, “How do you like it now, Belinda?”

“Please, Hermione, this is not you!”

“Who made you throw up every time you looked at her? I did. I’ve always wanted to humiliate you. These are my people, my friends and you are a worthless bimbo of a muggle. I  _ hate _ you… CRUCIO!”

Bile rose to her throat but a clap was heard throughout, “She will be your first toy. Welcome to the Ranks, my dear, your next initiation shall be found in my bed but first I must mark you. You, my dear, are completely heartless; just what we need.”

_I may be heartless_ , Hermione thought, _but you’re bloody naive_. 

Later that night, Hermione was completely nervous standing at the foot of his bed. He was already naked and waited for her to take off her diaphanous green gown.

“Don’t be coy now, downstairs you were a power to be reckoned with, and yet you cannot strip for your new master?”

“At least that muggle had been truly disgraced,” she said with enough venom to make him believe that she truly enjoyed the task he set upon her. 

Slowly, she pulled at the cords tying the robe together loose where the material slipped off her shoulders where she stood proud and naked in front of him. She watched as his eyes burned crimson. 

“Gorgeous such exquisite manifestations you played out down there,” he sighed as she crawled up the bed allowing his eyes to gleam at the sight of her hard breasts, “now show your Master your appreciation.”

He wrapped his arms around her and swiftly moved her so she was on her back, “That is all I live for,” she murmured, “to please people,” she sighed breathily.

“So wet for your Master,” he said rather proudly, “you know they should be terrified of you, my little Dark Lady!”

"They should be," she agreed rather breathily. 

_So should you_ , she finished silently.


End file.
